Kiss Cam Chaos
by blackkat313
Summary: SP&Co. are at a basketball game when Narumi and Kiri are put on the Kiss Camera. How will Kiri react?


Narumi walked into school on Monday, listening to his portable radio. The station was in the middle of one of those idiotic talk shows.

"Now, if any of you know the answer to the following question, call this number and you could win 5 tickets to the next basketball game! And the question is: What are the three most professional haircuts in the world?"

Narumi snorted and pulled out his phone. It rang once before somebody at the station answered and exclaimed, "Congratulations! You are the lucky caller! Now, what is your answer?"

"The tornado, corkscrew, and wizard," Narumi stated as though it was pretty common knowledge.

The man at the radio station shouted, "You're correct! Stop by the station later to claim your five tickets!"

* * *

The next day, Narumi walked to school with the tickets. He entered the SP clubroom to see Kei running around with some of Ochiai's makeup while Ochiai tried desperately to grab it back.

"Hey, you two wanna go to a basketball game with me on Saturday night?" Narumi asked, holding up the tickets.

Kei and Ochiai both took one. Then Ochiai asked, "Who are the other two for?"

Narumi looked at them in shock as he realized he didn't know.

"Heard you won tickets to a basketball game, Naru-Naru."

Narumi turned quickly to see Kiri and Kanako standing in the doorway. Kiri was leaning against the doorframe, while Kanako was sort of hiding behind her.

"Yeah, so?" Narumi crossed his arms.

"Who are you taking? You, Ochiai-senpai, Kei-kun, and…?" She stepped closer, and then sat down. She obviously had no problem with making herself comfortable.

"Would you and Aoyama-san like them?" Ochiai grabbed the tickets from Narumi's hand and held them out.

"Wha- Kazuhiko! Don't just offer up other peoples stuff like that!" Narumi shouted.

"Thanks, we will," Kiri replied as she took the tickets and stuffed them into her shirt pocket, totally oblivious to Narumi's shouting.

"Ugh, I give up," Narumi sighed as he sank back into his chair, "Do what you want. It starts at 6:30 on Saturday night."

"Thank you," Kanako added as she and Kiri exited through the cub room's window.

* * *

"Damn it," Narumi shook his head, "Where are Mussy Head and Aoyama-san?"

He, Kei, and Ochiai were sitting in their court-side seats at Saturday night's game. Ochiai was quickly checking his emails on his laptop before the game and Kei was unwrapping a lollipop.

"Sorry that we're late," Kanako apologized softly as they took their seats.

Kiri sat down next to Narumi, while Kanako sat at the very end of the row. The game started a couple of minutes later.

Kiri yawned, "Naru-Naru, how much longer until the game is over? I'm tired."

Narumi rolled his eyes, "There are a couple minutes until half time. If you were so tired you shouldn't have accepted the tickets, geez."

"Well, if I hadn't come then it would have just been a waste of a ticket, right?" she retorted.

When the buzzer sounded for halftime, Ochiai pulled out his laptop yet again, while Kei talked to Kanako. Kiri tried to take a nap, but it was virtually impossible with all the noise the crowd was making.

"And now," an announcer came over the loud speaker, "It's time for the Kiss Cam!"

Everybody looked up at the large screen hanging over the basketball court. Believe it or not, Kiri was actually kind of hoping it landed on…

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The crowd chanted.

Kiri and Narumi glanced up at the screen to see what poor couple had been chosen, only to see their own shocked faces staring back at them.

Narumi blushed and looked over at Kiri. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. She looked up at him with a questioning expression.

Narumi wasn't sure what to do, but before he had a chance to react, Kiri's lips were on his.

The crowd erupted in applause, and they roared even louder when Narumi pulled her even closer and they both closed their eyes.

The only person in the whole stadium who wasn't cheering was Ochiai. (A/N- And I think the reason is pretty obvious.)

Once they pulled away from each other, Kiri looked down and her face turned pink. "So, Naru-Naru…"

"Mussy Head,"

"Does this mean that we're… together?" Kiri glanced up to him from under her orange hair.

"Um, I guess… if you wanna be," Narumi stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I would like that."

Both of them smiled, and before they knew it, they were kissing again.

**Please R&R! It's just a one-shot, by the way, but if enough people like it maybe I'll make a beauty pop series...**

**Oh yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty Pop, but if it's on that should be assumed, right?**


End file.
